


Fight For Her Soul

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: ACOP2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ACOP 2019, AgentCorp, AgentCorp October Prompts, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Alex Danvers, Angst, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lena Finds Out That Alex is an Alcoholic, Lena Luthor throws money at the problem, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Slight fluff, Unrequited Love, why isn't that a tag already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: When Lena goes to confront Alex over a situation, she finds a whole new problem to fix.Luckily, she's quite brilliant.





	Fight For Her Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for today was, "Battleships."
> 
> Come write prompts for AgentCorp with me!
> 
> https://moreluthor.tumblr.com/post/188073253021/i-have-a-prompt-list-now-go-forth-and-enjoy

For a long time, words had been Lena’s enemy. They had been used in fights, breakups, and taunts. Rarely was Lena Luthor spoken to with true kindness. That, however, all seemed to change the very day she’d moved to National City.

Once she’d reinstated herself as CEO of the newly renamed L-Corp, Lena had to deal with a new kind of verbal battleship: news articles writing taunt, after taunt, after taunt. It was daunting as hell. But still Lena had to hand it to the writers of these articles— she wasn’t advertised as the worst Luthor. That had to be something, at least.

When her life changed the most, though, was when she met Kara Danvers— and, subsequently, her sister, Alex Danvers. Kara Danvers was the blonde to Lena’s black hair, the opposite of her completely. She was also sunshine impersonified. Lena felt like she’d get burned if she touched the other woman too long.

Alex Danvers though, Alex Danvers was something closer to what Lena was. She wasn’t quite darkness, of course not— that would be impossible to say about an almost relative of Kara (Lena had learned they were adopted sisters)... She was decidedly not as strong as Kara either, though they both tried to hide that fact for some reason.

Lena had liked both of them immediately.

Six months into their friendship, things had changed. Alex started hanging out at Lena’s house more, and Kara stopped. (Don’t get her wrong, Lena was still a dear friend to Kara. It was just, she was beginning to feel like a third wheel, or so she explained to Lena in a text one day when confronted on the matter.)

Lena immediately had turned to denial— there was no way. None. Zilch. There was nothing happening between Kara’s sister and her best friend. It was impossible; that would be wrong. Wouldn’t it? Lena turned to Alex so as to get to the bottom of this situation once and for all. Maybe the truth was something different altogether— maybe Alex needed _ help. _

Lena knocked on the door of Alex’s apartment, biting her lip and doing a little side wave as a greeting when Alex finally opened a few minutes later, “Hey. Are you alright?” She started to walk into the apartment, but Alex stopped her.

“Wait. I— Just listen for a sec.” Alex pleaded with her. Lena immediately gave a sharp nod. “I’m all ears, Alex.” she promised.

“Don’t tell Kara, okay, but I’m… having some trouble with a-alcohol.” Alex confessed, stepping aside to reveal the mess that her apartment was. Lena immediately wrapped her into a huge hug.  
“You did the right thing to tell me, Alex.” Lena promised gently. “Do you— we should get you to a rehab center, darling. You know it’s what Kara would want you to do.” She stated, still wrapped up in that hug.

Alex let out a sob. “I know that… I was.. I don’t know what I was doing. One minute I’m fine without alcohol, the next it’s like my throat is so parched. Only alcohol will quench it, you know?” she looked down in dismay, her head against Lena’s neck.

“You’ve conquered the first attack, Alex. You told me.” Lena reminded her gently. “Let’s go get you enrolled into a rehab center, right? The best one in National City. I promise.” she vowed. “We’re not going down without a fight.” She paused, looked at her best friend (and okay, yes, she did love that woman. It wasn’t even a crush that she could ignore anymore.) “Right, Alex?”

“Let’s get this battleship armed.” Alex stared back at her determinedly through bloodshot eyes, and Lena would swear in the years to come that she’d never been more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
